


Stella Homini

by ishougen



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Supernatural Cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishougen/pseuds/ishougen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Cecil cuddling, for the gorgeous itobb/cloud-atlas.tumblr.com, and because I have become obsessed with Welcome to Night Vale. For such a dark world, the fanworks are awfully fluffy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stella Homini

Cecil didn’t know where Carlos had acquired his oversized, ultra-comfortable, recommended-for-household-use labcoat, but he was enjoying its warm folds far too much to ask silly, pointless questions. Besides, he was too focused on the beautiful minutiae of Carlos’ face to think about anything else.

“I really like this song,” the scientist murmured contentedly, as he turned up the volume on the small device in his hand. He’d called it an “iPod”, something which Cecil had never seen before but reminded him of the gramophone bracelets that Night Vale residents carried around with them, where music streamed from the small records directly into their brains via a single, biosynthesizing prick of the gramophone’s needle. Unlike the bracelets, this “iPod” required the usage of accompanying “headphones”, one of which was currently residing in Cecil’s right ear. The other was lodged into Carlos’ left ear, creating a musical connection which Cecil felt to be quite romantic.

Cecil curled up closer against Carlos’ strong, warm body, nuzzling his nose against the dark man’s cheek and purring quietly. His long fingers trailed themselves along Carlos’ skin from chest to hip, and he couldn’t help but grin delightedly at the shivers his touch caused. Truth be told, he had been a little wary about exposing his body to the dazzling scientist; the man was perfect in every way imaginable, but sometimes he didn’t quite know how to deal with typical Night Vale-ian experiences. Such experiences included the presence of Cecil’s squirming, bashful tattoos and the skin contact-initiated mental connection afforded by his third eye. Carlos had, however, been able to shake off any adverse reactions and pressed on rather eagerly, earning him Cecil’s eternal gratitude in the process.

Carlos reached out to adjust the lab coat, drawing its warm folds closer over their nude forms and encasing them in a gentle darkness. Cecil didn’t, couldn’t, take his eyes off of his lover’s perfect face and perfect hair, and as he admired the intelligence glimmering in those mahogany-brown eyes he let out a soft sigh, feeling more peaceful than he really had any right to be.

Carlos caught his eye and smiled in return, the faintest hint of a blush gracing his gorgeous cheekbones. “Everything okay?” he said quietly, and the sound of his voice was enough to make Cecil light up like the sun during a desert heatwave. The sudden brightness forced Carlos to shield his eyes a little, in order to preserve his delicate eyesight.

“Excellent,” Cecil said, cringing a little at his word choice but unable to keep the light in, unable to control it. He was just so entirely, utterly ecstatic.

Carlos reached up to poke one arm out of the lab coat, rummaging around for a moment before pulling his limb back in, trusty goggles clutched between his somewhat sunburned fingers. He drew them over his eyes and blinked a little, eyes adjusting behind the protective glass, before he smiled again and drew Cecil tight against his chest.

“A scientist is always prepared,” he mumbled against the thin man’s forehead, pressing an affectionate kiss to his third eyelid.

Cecil simply cooed happily, his body radiating like a newborn star. Everything was perfect. Entirely, utterly, _perfectly_ perfect.


End file.
